Era meu aniversário
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Todos os cavaleiros tiveram nova chance, mas nem todos encontraram o caminho. Foi preciso distância para se conhecer a verdade. Milo X Camus. Presente singelo de aniversário para nosso cavaleiro dourado de gelo.


Disclamer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem.

Comentários da Autora: Fic ultra super hiper mega power relâmpago em uma homenagem singela para nosso cavaleiro de gelo. Agradecimentos especiais a minha queridaLitha-Chan por seus comentários. Como eu disse, um dia Milo se explica. Amore, te adoro! Conteúdo yaoi, mas sem lemon – deixo-os para as especialistas. Feitos os agradecimentos e comentários, se nada ofendeu-vos, siga em frente e boa leitura!

Os dias nefastos de sangue, dor, lágrimas, mortes, sapuris, infernos já passara. O Santuário atualmente era um ensolarado parque de diversões onde os cavaleiros tentavam lamber suas feridas, curar suas lágrimas mais solitárias, cicatrizar todas as feridas.

Camus era diferente de todos eles e ao mesmo tempo igual. Todos estranhavam o cavaleiro de Aquário. O antes sisudo, compenetrado, distante e frio, hoje era o primeiro a promover festas, estava à frente de todas as badalações. Ria escancaradamente, mas não era possível saber se era sinceramente. Bebia, dançava, fumava, acordava tarde, mas ninguém via o coração de Camus. Ninguém sentia os seus sentimentos mais profundos. Ninguém chorava as suas lágrimas mais verdadeiras. Ninguém não! Quase ninguém.

Todos se perguntavam por onde andaria Milo de Escorpião. Desde que foram ressuscitados, o mais festeiro e alegre de todos os cavaleiros sumira. Escafedeu-se no mundo como palavras ao vento. Sua casa, seus pertences mais sagrados estavam intactos, mas ninguém sabia o paradeiro do cavaleiro. Alguns diziam que encontrara sua família, outros que apaixonara-se por uma cristã qualquer. Mas a grande verdade é que ele desaparecera por encanto.

Camus sentia a falta de Milo. Nada falava. Não transparecia. Mas sentia falta. Era seu aniversário. O queria perto. Ele sumira. Caminhou pelo Santuário. Alta madrugada. Todos esperavam que estivesse bêbado em um bordel qualquer. Era essa a imagem que criara para si mesmo. Era especialista em imagens. Sorrateiramente foi até o Templo de Escorpião. Sentou-se na cama dele. Sentiu o cheiro dele. Agridoce, forte, marcante. Lágrimas geladas de saudade correram sua face. Os olhos procuravam por algo sem encontrar. Procuravam por ele. Abriu gavetas, mesmo sabendo não ter o direito. Um papel amarrotado. Apertou os olhos. Era um Milo que ninguém conhecia. Era o Milo que ele amava.

"

**A espera**

Amado... Por que tardas tanto?  
As primeiras sombras se avizinham  
E as estrelas iniciam a noite.  
Vem...  
Pois a esperança que se acolheu em meu coração  
Vai deixá-lo como um ninho abandonado nos penhascos.  
Vem... Amado...  
desce a tua boca sobre a minha boca  
Para a tua alma levar a minha alma  
Pesada de sofrimento!  
Vem...  
Para que, beijando a minha boca  
Eu receba a sensação de uma janela aberta.  
Amado meu...  
Por que tardas tanto?  
Vem...  
E serás como um ramo de rosas brancas  
Pousando no túmulo da minha vida...  
Vem amado meu.  
Por que tardas tanto?

"

Mais lágrimas. O sofrimento perene em momento fugaz. Precisava seguir em frente. Precisava vestir novamente a máscara de felicidade e leviandade. Tinha em suas mãos um apelo. O que fazer? Camus escondeu o rosto em suas mãos. Frias, vazias como a vida que levava.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Só poderia ser algum tipo de alucinação perversa que sua mente criava. Não poderia ser ele. Ele estava distante. Sumido no mundo.

- Camus, não quero perguntar novamente, o que faz em minha casa?

Mais lágrimas, será que elas nunca cessariam? Não tinha coragem de levantar os olhos. Era a voz dele, mas não tinha o calor dele. Nem mesmo quando estava no inferno sentira tanto medo. Medo de não ser verdade. Medo de ser mais um sonho.

- Eu queria tanto que fosse verdade. Eu queria tanto que estivesse aqui. – A voz de Camus foi apenas um sussurro. Um apelo para que sua mente parasse de lhe pregar peças.

- Eu estou aqui. Nunca esqueceria esse dia. Olhe para mim.

A voz insistia para que ele levantasse o rosto, mas não tinha cheiro, não tinha calor, só poderia ser mais uma alucinação. Talvez devesse beber para esquecer. Era o que vinha fazendo e estava sendo relativamente bem sucedido.

- Será que você poderia me explicar o que é isso? – um frasco vazio caiu no colo de Camus – Eu esperava mais de você!

Ira. Sentimentos. Um furacão ferveu dentro do cavaleiro de gelo. Só existia uma pessoa no mundo capaz de fazer com que voltasse a ser humano. Ele. Ele estava ali. Agora tinha certeza. Levantou os olhos. Sem medo. Com fúria contida. Meses de sofrimento e agora cobrança.

- Quem é você para questionar-me? Quem é você? Meses de ausência e volta assim, escondido em brumas? Que direito tem?

- Eu te amo. – assim simples e seco – e isso me dá todos os direitos. Direito inclusive de sumir para te proteger de mim. Agora não é hora de filosofia, nem discussões, nem repreensões. Eu esperava mais de você. Você sempre foi e sempre será o meu herói. – ele pegou o papel que estava esquecido sobre a cama – Você achou isto? Era o meu apelo. Você me abandonou. Abandonou a todos nós. Foi egoísta e continua o sendo. Mas eu descobri uma coisa. E precisava estar só para descobrir. O egoísmo é a maneira mais correta de fazer o bem. Eu preciso que você seja feliz para também o sê-lo. Estou aqui. É o que precisa para ser feliz?

Perguntas diretas necessitam de respostas diretas.

- Sim.

Nada mais foi dito. Não era mais necessário. O dia amanheceu brindando os amantes com o sol da felicidade. Pode parecer piegas. Pode parecer simplório. Mas, como diria o poeta...

Amo-te tanto, meu amor... não cante  
O humano coração com mais verdade...  
Amo-te como amigo e como amante  
Numa sempre diversa realidade.

Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor prestante  
E te amo além, presente na saudade  
Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade  
Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante.

Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente  
De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude  
Com um desejo maciço e permanente.

E de te amar assim, muito e amiúde  
É que um dia em teu corpo de repente  
Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude.

Poesias...

Adalgisa Nery – A espera

Vinícius de Moraes – Soneto do Amor Total


End file.
